Petunia's War
by Accra
Summary: The world burned under her feet, her Dudley dead with her granddaughter. The humankind was no more. And it was all Voldemort fault! Be careful, wizarding-world, Petunia is angry and nothing will stop her vengeance! (Time-travel fic.)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _My bank account says without doubt that Harry Potter is not mine.

**Warning! Mention of suicide.**

**The death of a bitter woman (the eye of Maahes)**

The fog covered the rumbled pavement like a grey blanket. It smelt like smoke, suffering and death. A lonely figure crept down the street, like a ghost, sliding behind the dirty walls that long time ago, supported the most famous tower of the city. Broken bits of glass, the only remains of the big clock that adorned it, cracked under her feet, breaking the peace of the cold dawn. A fat rat slipped away through the cracks of the wall and the figure shivered. The city now belonged to them.

Step by step, moving with the care of an old person, the figure left the clock. It was an old woman, dressed with rags. Her grey hair was greasy, dirty, and in her face you could see the hardness of a very difficult life. Her long neck was covered by an old brown cloth of an unknown origin. Her thin figure wore layers and layers of different clothes, making her look fat. Her feet were wrapped with grey fur and without shoes.

It was not always like this. One time, long ago, she was the perfect house-wife, with a wonderful son and a working husband. All was lost now. The house didn't exist any more, her son was dead and she didn't care where her husband was, or if he was still alive.

She walked with a slight limp, avoiding big pieces of stones and steal that barred her path, towards the river.

Her son, her loved Dudders, was one of the first victims of The Eye. Collateral damage, they called it. Their foolish, weak-minded fear had doomed them all. The Eye of Maahes, god of war.

When the governments of the United States announced it, she, like the rest of the world, was jubilant. Finally! The ultimate weapon that would win the bloody war. It was safe, clean and extremely effective. No radiation, no contamination, only a cauterizing ray of energy, which surgically extirpated the world tumour: Witchcraft. Voldemort and his bloody Deatheaters were finished.

She even remembered the propaganda: Clean: No radiation left. Anti-manipulation: It shots from space. No wizard can reach it. Safe: It will shut down when no magical energy could be found in earth. Precise. Finds every single bit of magical energy and destroys it. Only blows up the wizard house. Their neighbours are safe...

Safe... What an illusion.

At first, all was well. They had won the war in only two days; the time needed by the Eye to circle the Earth. All the magical places where destroyed, and the wizard kind annihilated, Voldemort between them. They never knew what put them down.

After the first massacre, the Eye, apparently, shut itself down. For several years, all was peaceful. Dudley met a wonderful girl, they married and had a little child, Rose. The horrors of the past, the World-War 3, the Wizarding War, were fading in the minds of the ordinary people. There was no magic, no wizards, no repression. The economy flourished, the cities were reconstructed and the children played in the parks without fear of a "freak" attack.

And then the nightmare returned with vengeance. Some brainless, stuck-ups idiots in the government decided that the newborns magicians had to be exterminated before they could become another Voldemort. And what better solution than the Eye?! The Eye would never allow a wizard to survive.

Little Rose was a witch. She, and her parents where blown up that day. Collateral damage, their death was called. Petunia's fault, was Vernon deduction. He beat her, almost killing her, and then walked away. She never saw him again.

One thousand houses, one thousand families perished that day all over the world. And then, more, and more. The public opinion began to change their views. All of the dead, couldn't be wizards! People began to speak up, scientists began to formulate theories. Perhaps some non-magical people had magic inside them, not enough to use but enough for the Eye.

But they didn't stop the attack. It was far better some tragic deaths than another Voldemort. The atrocities of the war were still fresh in the minds of the survivors.

When Buckingham Palace was blown up, and with it, the royal family, the panic spread through the country. The communications with the rest of the world were cut down and the martial law imposed. But they didn't stop it. Or perhaps they couldn't.

And here she was, the less magic person in the whole city. Two months... Two whole months without seeing another human life. But the Eye... She had seen the Eye blow up a stupid dog, yesterday. A dirty, full of fleas, disgusting bulldog, like the ones Marge used to raise.

She, who was the sister of a powerful witch, aunt of "The Stupid Boy Wonder Who Died Too Soon", grand-mum of a little sweet gifted child, was one of the less magical beings of the whole country! She waited, and waited, but the Eye skipped her, day after day.

And there she was, looking down the brown waters of the Thames, sick of waiting, sick of living this horrid reality. The hell was sure a better place.

Without a hint of remorse or doubt, with the cold calm of a defeated woman, Petunia closed her eyes and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: Not English so Harry Potter is not mine.

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Hell's highway**

Whatever Petunia thought death was, it wasn't that. Not a full void of... nothingness. She was "floating" in it, merging with it. There was no up and down, no sensations, no body, only her thoughts, her conscience. And her pain.

Her mind, now free of external distractions, was running like wild horses. One thought pulled another, an another, mixing them without any kind of order or logic. One memory brought another, and then another, without apparent connection. She couldn't speak, couldn't do nothing to stop this maddening stream of memories.

Dudley throwing a tantrum, Vernon asking her to marry him, she slapping a teen Severus, Lilly saying how disappointed was with her...

One moment... Petunia concentrated on that memory. Lilly never said that to her! It was no real!

And there was she, Lilly, her beautiful sister. Her green eyes were looking at her with compassion and disappointed. The perfect Lilly, the bitch!

"Why, Petunia? Why did you do it?"

Petunia was at loss for words.

"If our roles were switched I would have raised Dudley like my own son."

Something inside Petunia snapped:

"It's your own fault!", she raged. "You, and your freak husband! Blown up by a maniac! A maniac that cost us our very planet! Freaks! Monsters!"

There was sorrow in Lilly's eyes.

"Two bedrooms, Petunia. You had two free bedrooms and my son was "forgotten" in the cupboard under the stairs. He was only a baby, Petunia. Who is the freak? Who is the monster?"

"It's all your fault!" screamed her, at the top of her lungs. "It's your bloody fault!"

Lilly vanished and was replaced by her mum, freezing Petunia rant.

"I am disappointed in you, Petunia. We raised you better than this."

"It's your fault!", repeated her in denial. "It was always Lilly, the perfect daughter! Lilly, the witch!"

Her mother watched her with pity.

"And you transferred your petty jealousy to an innocent boy. Family matters, Petunia, or did you forget?"

Speechless, Petunia could only see how her mother changed into Dudley.

"Dudders...", was all she could say between sobs.

"Harry was neglected but you mistreated me more..."

"Dudley!," screamed Petunia flushed. "That's not true! I love you more than life itself!"

"Yet you never tried to teach me right from wrong. You never reprimanded me, always putting the blame in other people."

"But you grew up to be a good man!", protested Petunia sobbing.

"No thanks to you. Sandra was the one who did it. And you tried to break us apart."

"She was no good enough for you!"

Dudley didn't respond. He simply banished in the nothingness, like a ghost.

"Why!", screamed Petunia in the void. "Why are you doing this to me!"

"Because they love you, you stupid fool!", answered a known voice. A young Severus Snape appeared in front of her, looking down at her with contempt.

A speechless Petunia could only gawk.

"I don't know why they try to save your soul, you pathetic worm! You only reap what you sow. And you only brought misery, for your nephew, your sister and your son, you brainless jealous tart!"

He sneered at her and Petunia broke down crying, hiding her face in her hands. No, it couldn't be! It was not her fault! It was all a nightmare, a bad dream!

"Behind all the farce of normality that was your life, Petunia, there was a hateful marriage, a bully for a son and a slave for a nephew. That is what monsters are, Petunia. Freaks are people like you, who hides behind a proper look of normality to do harm." The voice of her father brought her back to the reality.

She looked at him, seeing his disappointment. It hurt more than anything. She tried to speak, but could only let out a strangled sob.

"But you don't understand, do you?" His voice was only a whisper, but Petunia heard it anyway. "You will not accept it, even when you know it is true."

"Dad, I...". She tried to speak, but her father silenced with a warning look. With a sigh, he seemed to give up.

"Wait!", screamed her. "Please! I am sorry!"

He re-appeared, his expression soft.

"Would you suffer the consequences? Would you amend it?"

"Yes! Please!", she cried.

He looked at her with his green eyes, Lilly's eyes.

"Let the punishment fit the crime," he said, full of sorrow, before disappearing.

"Let the punishment fit the crime," repeated a ghostly Lilly, looking sadly at her.

"Let the punishment fit the crime!" The voices of her mother and Dudley seemed to break the void.

"Remember, Petunia. You must amend it!", her sister told her. "Some who died will live. She can help you."

"Who?", asked Petunia shaking and sobbing.

The silence was maddening. The voices seemed to vanish.

"Wait... Who!", screamed Petunia at the top of her lungs, feeling alone like she never felt before. Even in the abandoned London, she didn't feel like this.

And old woman materialized before her. Her eyes full of regret, hurt Petunia more than anything. Her musical voice brought some comfort to her tortured soul.

"You must find me. Find me and I will help you."

And Petunia woke up creaming.


End file.
